


Drabblecest

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Top Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: Collection of drabbles crossposted from Tumblr1. Dragons/Hanzo + Ceremony2. Genji/Trans!Sojiro + "Chichi you're shaking"3. Genji/Hanzo + “Why are you hesitating, brother? You promised to serve me.”





	1. Dragons/Hanzo + Ceremony

_ Struggle all you want. You won’t escape. _

  


The words passed through his mind like an ice cold river, and chills moved uninhibited along his spine. Ancient voices that Hanzo knew, despite never having heard them before. 

  


His birthright.

  


Dragons.

  


Every heir before him had given something valuable to gain their power, and he would be no different. Even if the demand was for flesh, bone, blood.

  


“What would you have of me,  _ Ryujin-sama _ ?” As he spoke the veil between their two worlds seemed to disappear. The chamber he had been in changed, the faces of his clan members swiftly replaced by a dark bottomless lake. He could see them now. Coiled around his body were two dragons, blue and glowing.

  


They moved him effortlessly, laying him out on the surface of the water. It did not break. Hanzo laid on the water as if it were glass.

  


_ Show us the strength of your resolve. _

  


And without reason his clothes were gone. His training armor there one moment and gone the next. 

  


Despite 18 years of preparation for this moment Hanzo felt afraid.  **(Something hot and slick was pressing against the back of his thigh.)** He had been told stories of what the dragons required. Fights, limbs, but this… whatever this was, felt different.  **(The same sensation, hot and slick, digging into his hip.)**

  


_ What is your answer,  _ Shimada-dono _? _

  


Hanzo swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying to find his voice. He spread his legs allowing the first appendage to find home between them. “I do what I must.” Hardly an enthusiastic reply but they did not seem bothered.

  


_ Then let us consume you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


	2. Genji/Sojiro + "Chichi you're shaking"

“Chichi you’re shaking.” Genji practically giggled, watching his proud father fall apart was one of the few rewards worth assassination assignments. His finger slid up the length of his father's slit, flicking over his clit, the legs on either side of his waist twitched and tightened around him. “Ah, ah, none of that now,” Genji chastised as he grabbed Sojiro's thigh, stopping his effort. “What would Hanzo think if he could see you, Chichi?”

 

“Genji.” Despite his body thrumming with pleasure Sojiro's voice did not waver, an annoyed dragon. Possessive. 

 

“Sorry, Papa.” Though the grin never left his face, and only grew more radiant as Sojiro's hand swept over his green locks. He didn't push, he didn't need to, Genji knew what was expected of him. Sojiro's clit was already hard and freed from its hood, while farther down his entrance shown with slick. “I'll make you feel good.” And he moved effortlessly into place.

 

Genji covered his father's clit with his mouth, using his tongue to tease the sensitive nub as he pressed a finger inside the slick entrance. With ease of practice Genji found Sojiro's g-spot and rubbed it in tandem with the flicks of his tongue, stimulating his father inside and out. It wouldn't take long to bring the Iron Dragon of the Shimada clan to tears. It never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


	3. Genji/Hanzo + “Why are you hesitating, brother? You promised to serve me.”

“Why are you hesitating, brother? You promised to serve me.” It had only been a few months since their encounter at Shimada castle, but Hanzo looked as if a year had passed. Years. As if the past 10 years he'd been suspended only to experience them all at once after their reunion. It was hard to say which had been more surprising, the hair or the facial piercings, but neither compared to what was hiding under Hanzo's clothes. 

 

_ Nipple piercings. _

 

**_Genital. Piercings._ **

 

Though his brother had changed so much he was still as demanding as ever.

 

“Sorry, Anija.” Genji deposited the rest of Hanzo's clothes on the floor and returned to his place between Hanzo's legs (if those had his old clothes Genji would have never gotten away with treating silk so carelessly). Now that his nipples were decorated with silver barbells they could no longer hide, and Genji no longer had to carefully coax them to attention. When he was younger he always hated the slow, soft process but now it felt like a lost comfort. The  _ other _ new addition more than made up for it though. 

 

Tucked under Hanzo's balls (and cute finger length dick) was a silver hop pierced right through the skin of his brother's perineum. Genji reached out to play with the jewelry, the still chill metal for his fingers causing Hanzo to flinch, and his hole to clench then relax. 

 

“Heh, excited, Anija?” 

 

“Don't you have something better to do with your mouth?” Hanzo was practically growling as he wrapped a leg around Genji, pushing him down.

 

“ _ Yes, Sir. _ ” Genji allowed himself to be guided to his task, keeping one hand to continue teasing his brother's hidden piercing and the other holding Hanzo's free leg to the bed so he'd have enough room to work. 

 

Hanzo made no effort to hold back his moan of pleasure at Genji's first lick over his entrance. His rim twitching and opening under the attention. This was also new, Hanzo being so open and vocal with his enjoyment. 

 

When Genji pressed his tongue inside the reaction he received would have been more appropriate for a porn star, not his stiren older brother. Hanzo arched his back pressing himself back onto Genji tongue as he sighed in pleasure, hands running through his own hair as if that was more satisfying then touching his own cock. It might have been, he had changed so much since they were boys. 

 

Genji wanted to know everything about the person his brother had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


End file.
